


Grief

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan pregnancy, F/M, Winter Finale, captain swan babies, season 5a finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma grieves Killian's death but vows to protect his legacy, something which she never got the chance to tell him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the winter finale and I couldn't go to bed without writing something based on it. A little bit of changes have been made to the ending. Don't read if you haven't watched "Swan Song."

She had made it very clear that she wanted to be left alone. She doesn’t want to see anyone. There is only one person she wants to see and that person isn’t here. He isn’t here. And he never will be again.

Her eyes, red from all the tears shed in the last couple of hours alone, are staring up at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular as she’s lying on the couch in the living room of their house - her house, twisting his ring between her fingers.

She can still feel the softness of his kiss against her lips and his arms around her. She’s replaying his last words over and over again in her head. Because he will never speak to her again. He will never hold her again. And he will never kiss her again. And this ring is all she has left of him.

Well not exactly. There is one other thing.

Her left hand gently rubs her stomach, thinking about the little life that is growing in there. The little miracle, the product of their true love that was consummated in a field of middlemist flowers. Half of him and half of her.

She doesn’t know what hurts more - that she will never see Killian again or that Killian will never know or see his child. He will never know what they have created, never know that he is a father.

If only she had found out sooner, then maybe - no, it wouldn’t have made any difference, there was no other way to destroy the darkness. He did what he had to do. And she will make damn sure that Killian’s sacrifice isn’t in vain. This child will grow up and know what a hero its father was, how he sacrificed himself to save everyone. And she will tell their child about its father’s adventures and she will protect that child with her life. She may have lost Killian but she will not let his child down.

She tries to imagine Killian’s happiness if she could have told him the news. She can see his lips spreading into a grin and his eyes lighting up with happiness. She can feel him wrapping his arms around her and feel his lips brushing against hers and she can no longer suppress the sobs.


End file.
